Snow Gone Crazy
by Once Upon A Special Victim
Summary: A little Birdie told Snow something and Snow confronts Emma about it. Regina tries marijuana for the first time. Rated T for drug usage but minor. Not good with summaries. Please R&R.


**So in my family, when someone talks to me and if what they're about to say, they heard from someone else, they'll start out by saying, 'So a little bird told me…'. That's what made me come up with this story cause I thought it would be funny. A heads up now also, I don't know anything about weed, I've never tried it before because I have strict parents and since I'm Puerto Rican, if I do try, the word goes around quickly since I have family in every corner. So yea, enjoy this story. Also check out my other story, 'The Saviors Queen'. Please R &R.**

* * *

Emma and Regina were out by the docks alone. They do this from time to time to get away from the town, be themselves and to just talk. They've been getting along for quite some time now and consider each other best friends basically. One day Regina mentioned that she's never done drugs.

"What?!" Emma basically yelled at Regina looking over at her. Regina put her hands up defensively.

"I just never have. Why would I anyway?" Regina said. She sees Emma's eyes widen.

"Because sometimes you have to take a break? Because at some point everybody tries some kind of drugs or whatever." Emma says crossing her arms.

Regina scrunches her nose. "That sound incredibly horrid…" She says.

"You know what's gonna happen now right?" Emma tells Regina with a smirk on her face, looking over at her 's eyes widen now.

"Emma, no. No! I forbid you from bringing any type of drugs next time we meet. That's illegal!" The brunette says trying to sound threatening.

"Regina…" Emma says with a straight face. "We live in a town full of fairy tale characters… If anybody does something illegal, nothing happens to them… Laws don't even apply here! You were the Evil Queen for God's sake!"

Regina doesn't say anything because she knows Emma right. She sighs loudly and looks up at the sky. She groans loudly.

"Fine. But only that green leaf thingy that you can smoke or whatever." Regina says finally looking at Emma.

"Okay. First off, if you're gonna do it, it's either called Marijuana or Weed..." Emma says. "Meet me in the forest by the lake tomorrow at noon." Emma says getting up.

Regina nodded and followed the blonde to the car. Emma took Regina back to her office and drove off to pick up Henry.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" Regina said to herself going into her office.

* * *

The next day, Regina sits on a bench by the lake, five before noon. Regina always likes to be early even if she doesn't have to be. It's been a habit that she has yet to break. She could hear everything around her. The light breeze through the trees,the waterfall that's half a mile away and the birds chirping. God did they annoy her. Her train of thought were interrupted when someone spoke.

"Hey Regina." A voice said from behind her.

Regina immediately sat up and a fireball formed on her person screamed as they put their hands up to cover their face and took cover behind the bench. She saw blonde curls sticking out. Regina laughed and put out the fireball.

"Come out Emma." Regina said between laughs.

Emma stood up. "What the hell Regina?" She said.

"That teaches you not to fuck with me." Regina said with a smile and sat back down on the bench.

"In what way?" Emma says with a smirk on her face.

They've been doing that for a while while. Flirting with each other but not taking it seriously. They always thought that the other was joking. When they were around other people, the people have to hold themselves back from yelling at them to just make out already. They were completely oblivious to each other.

"Whatever. I only have an hour so let's get to it." Regina said.

"Okay." The blonde said.

Emma reached into her leather jackets pocket and took out a small plastic bag. In it were two blunts. They were about two to three inches long and for Regina looked big. They really weren't but because it was Regina's first time, they looked like it. For Emma they were barely anything. Emma opened the bag.

"Take one." Emma says.

Regina took one and looked it over. "Now what?"

"You light it up and take a puff. What else would you do?" Emma says like it's the obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know… I can shove it up to your a-" Regina starts saying but Emma interrupted her.

"Alright, okay.. I'll walked you through it." Emma said.

Emma picked hers up and showed Regine how to do it. Thirty minutes later, they were laughing their asses off and neither remember why. They talking about random stuff when at some point, Regina's hand slips while she was looking at Emma, so one second they were laughing and the next were kissing. When they pull back, it's like they're sober. They smile at each other and start making out for the rest of the time.

All the birds around them start chirping and a group of them fly out. What happens next to Regina and Emma will be unforgettable.

* * *

Snow was sitting at her window, enjoying a cup of coffee. All of the sudden a group of birds fly at her and into the house. They settle on her table and start chirping loudly. Snow walks over to them and can't understand what they're saying to her.

"Quiet!" She yells and they do. "I don't have a clue as to what any of you are saying. One will speak first and will tell me what's wrong."

Snow points to a random one and it's starts chirping telling Snow of what Emma and Regina did in the park and that they're kissing and basically just everything.

"So you're telling me that Emma's doing drugs with Regina because she's never done it before and they might be together now?" Snow asked them.

They all chirp as to say yes. When Snow was about to speak again, she hears footsteps coming up from outside the door. Snow shoos the birds out the window. She grabs her cup of coffee and tries to act normal. When the door opens it's Emma laughing looking over at Regina. Emma stops when she sees Snow looking at them.

"Um.. Hi Mom." Emma says and Regina waves at her with a small smile.

"Please sit." Snow says pointing over at the couch.

Regina and Emma look at each other and shrug. They sit on the couch next to each other and across from Snow.

"So, where were you guys?" Snow asked calmly.

"We were meeting.. At the forest.. Like usual." Regina says.

"Did you guys do anything else or just talk?" Snow asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"Umm no?" Emma says in a sort of question.

Regina and Emma don't look at Snow in the eyes for three reasons. One, they were both still partially high. Two, they're eyes were still red. And lastly, because if they look at Snow in the eyes, they would probably burst out laughing.

"Oh. Really? Because a little birdie told me you guys were doing drugs!" Snow says trying to look mad but failing.

Emma and Regina couldn't hold it anymore. Regina starts to giggle and that sets off Emma into a full on laugh, soon they're holding on to each other trying to calming down.

"Okay first off, you must be the one doing drugs if you're talking to birds. And second, all you had to do was ask not try to interrogate us." Regina says wiping to tears off her eyes.

Emma give Snow a smile. "Mom. I love you but I'm not a little kid anymore. Like I told Regina, our town is full of fairy tale characters. If anybody does something illegal, nothing happens to them. Laws don't apply here. And you… are Snow White. The bad ass woman who did all these crazy things but try drugs. And like what happened to Regina… That's about to change." Emma said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shit! I can't wait to see this." Regina said laughing.

"Fuck. I'm not getting out of this am I?" Snow said pouting a little.

"Nope." Emma said and ran upstairs to get more for herself, Snow and Regina.

"This is gonna be a long day." Snow said sighing.

* * *

 **That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want me to make another one where Snow tries it this time, let me know and I will. Please Review, I always enjoy reading them. And make sure to check out my other stories.**


End file.
